George Everett (UMA)
George Everett is a main character and Series Regular in UFSW Member Apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse George was born into a great family, with a loving brother named Lee Everett. George’s parents were killed in a bank robbery, and Lee was forced to raise George. George would often have memory lapses during elementary, having periods of times where he didn’t know what he did the moment before. Sometimes he would find himself in the principal’s office without having an idea of what happened. Although when Lee scheduled him an appointment with a psychiatrist this quickly faded. They got down to the brunt of George’s problems, which wasn’t just his parents deaths, but the weight of having to watch Lee randomly break down, sometimes resulting in crying sobs. George wanted his brother to come back to normal, and be happy. Lee and George grew closer because of this. When George was just a young kid in middle school he found an ambition in writing. George would spend most of his free time off somewhere writing whatever would flow into his head. But this also caught the attention of some bullies, where they would often corner him in the places he would hide in to write, and they would beat him up. Lee would ask where George got all these bruises and cuts, but George never answered. Then one day George spotted the bullies assaulting a girl and stealing the stuff from her bookbag. George quickly acted started to fight the bullies. They knocked him out and left him there, but luckily left the girl alone. George and the girl grew to become good friends, going to a lot of events together. But this didn't affect George’s grades in school, for when they got into high school George was still getting all A’s. Then George and the girl started to get romantically involved. One day George got the girl pregnant and he had to get a job on the side to keep care of his girlfriend. This affected George’s grades, which quickly dropped. After a conference with one of his teachers about why George’s grades were suffering, the teacher offered George a job as his assistant, which he would pay as much as George required, and this would allow George’s grades to go up again. George quickly accepted the job and ran home to his girlfriend to tell her. But when he got home he found Lee talking to a few policemen that were standing in front of a corpse that was covered by a tarp. George continually asked who the person was. Lee soon told George that it was George’s pregnant girlfriend in there, she had just committed suicide. George’s life quickly hit an all-time low, where he would steal beer from wherever he could find to just drink it, or steal whatever he could find. Post-Apocalypse Then the apocalypse hit, and Lee was off with his wife hunting so George was left on his own for the first time. George heard about a nearby safe zone that was being created, and he fled to it. After a year the safe zone fell and George narrowly escaped the horde that brought it down. George spent the rest of his time on the road, scavenging and being careful to avoid zombies, and making sure to not trust anyone at first look. Personality George has lost everything that has been dear to him, which usually causes him to get angry easy. George never trusts anyone on first site, and tries his best never to pursue a relationship. George usually ask questions first, but if he is threatened he will take action. Centric Issues *Issue 35 Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of infected Trivia *This character is Lee Everett's secondary character *George Everett will be one of the three main protagonists of Arc 4 along with Fitz and Zain Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Characters Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Characters